The conference which is anticipated to have 100-110 attendees will permit scientists from the United States and abroad to discuss recent developments and ideas regarding molecular mehanisms of sensory modulation of simple unicellular systems, including bacteria, yeast, Paramecium, Dictyostelium amoebae, and Chlamydomonas. Sessions will emphasize the emerging generalizations regarding chemosensory and photosensory reception and transduction, intracellular signal processing, and the response processes, ranging from flagellar or pseudopod modulation in tactic cells to gene expression in both prokaryotic and eukaryotic organisms. Homologies recently discovered between microbial and higher animal signal transduction components will be emphasized by including presentations on vision, sperm and neutrophil chemotaxis, mammalian hormone reception, and phosphoinositol signaling.